Vysocí elfové
Charakteristika Vysocí elfové se vyčlenili z nočních elfů po Válce prastarých. Tato válka byla způsobena hojným praktikováním magie v řadách Kaldorei, což přilákalo pozornost Plamenné legie. thumb|280px|Královna Azshara Poté, co byla válka za obrovských ztrát na životech a za velké míry štěstí vyhrána, se Kaldorei, noční elfové, rozhodli zavrhnout arkánovou magii, zakázat ji a obrátit se k přírodní, druidské. Především elfská elita, která obklopovala královnu Azsharu před jejím zmizením, a která patřila mezi nejmocnější mágy, proti zavržení magie protestovala. Nejmocnější z elfských mágů byli na magii závislí, neboť arkánová energie působí jako droga, zejména pro elfy velmi silná. Dath'remar Sunstrider se postavil do čela hnutí, které prohlásilo Malfuriona Stormrage a jeho druidy za zbabělce, kteří se magie zbytečně báli. Malfurion na toto prohlášení odpověděl zákazem používání magie pod trestem smrti. Nato Dath'Remar společně se svými následovníky rozpoutal nad hvozdy Ashenvale obrovskou magickou bouři. Druidové se nedokázali donutit dostát svému slovu a nechat popravit tolik elfů, takže se je rozhodli pouze vyhostit. Sunstrider vzal všechny ze svých Urozených, jak si bývalé okolí''' královny Azshary říkalo, a nalodil se na flotilu, která vyrazila hledat nový domov za mořem. Urození pluli dokud nenarazili na pobřeží Východních království, kde po mnoho let hledali bezpečné a k magickému centru příhodné místo. Urození se rozhodli odloučit od noci a místo toho se obrátili ke dni. Tím se zmenšil jejich vzrůst a jejich kůže dostala barvu podobnou lidské nebo trpasličí, čímž se z nich stali vysocí elfové (Quel'Dorei). Tím, že se vzdálili ze své rodné země, byli separováni od požehnání Nozdormu a Stromu Světa- ztratili nesmrtelnost. thumb|Anasterian SunstriderRovněž velmi brzo začali pociťovat potřebu nového zdroje magie, který by nahradil ztracenou Studnu Věčnosti. Setkávali se sice s tehdy primitivními lidmi, ale prakticky s nimi neudržovali žádné trvalé kontakty. Mnohem více je zaměstnali lesní trolové z impéria Zul'Aman, se kterými si velmi brzy vypěstovali ostré nepřátelství vrcholící k nekonečným válkám. Pro obyvatele vysočiny jsou elfové z '''Quel'Thalas symbolem bohatství, magie, ale i tajemnosti a exotičnosti. Jen málo elfů se dnes vydává na jih a když už,moc se o své domovině nezmiňují. Většinou jsou vnímáni jako lehce nadutí mágové a aristokratové se sklony k egoismu a xenofobii. Na Quel'thalaském trůnu stále sedí rodina Sunstriderů se znakem zlatého fénixe v modrém poli. Právoplatným králem je již po několik milénií král Anasterian Sunstrider. Historie: Založení Quel'Thalasu Po trestu vyhoštění Malfurionem Stromragem za neochotu vzdát se magie byli přeživší Urození, vedení Dath'Remarem, nuceni opustit kontinent Kalimdor a vyplout vstříc východu. Po mnoha letech putování nalezl Dath'Remarem Sunstrider ("ten, co kráčí dnem") zem protkanou hustou sítí magických proudů. Tato tem měla později nést jméno Lordaeron . Po několika letech však byli elfové nuceni zem opustit. Proč? To zůstává záhadou. Možná nalezli v zemi něco, co ani jejich mocná magie nebyla schopna překonat. Elfové znovu složili své stany a vydali se dál na sever tam, kam je vedly čarodárné proudy. Během putování po kontinentu narazili na četné primitivní kmeny amanijských trollů i lidí. Také odtržení od Studny Věčnosti na nich zanechalo nesmazatelné jizvy. Hluboko v severních hvozdech kontinetu pak založili svůj nový stát Quel'Thalas ("Vznešené Království" nebo "Vznešený Domov"). Historie: Trollí války Utekly čtyři tisíce let a opět se ozvalitrollové . Pod vidinou nezměrného bohatství elfího království začali hranice Quel'Thalasu obléhat. Vznešení se drželi po mnoho dalších let. V zoufalství se rozhodli obrátit na své jižní sousedy, království lidí , tenkrát ještě všechny spojené pod vlajkou Arathoru. Lidská království pod vedením krále Thoradina tou dobou také trpěla nájezdy trollích válečníků. Až ve chvíli, kdy poslali Vznešení svého vyslance do Hlavního města, pochopil Thoradin, jak zoufalá je situace. Stovka lidských mužů byla elfy vycvičena v tajemném umění magie.Quel'Thalas nakonec s pomocí lidských kouzelníků a vojáků trollí hrozbu zažehnal. Po bitvě, která navždy rozbila Zul'Amanskou legii, složili elfové přísahu přátelství Thoradinově pokolení lidských králů Styl boje Elfové jsou výteční v lukostřelbě, magii arkánové, posvátné i v šermu. Pro svou obranu používají magické strážní věže, jejich armáda využívá v boji ve velké míře přírodu a při spojení s ostatními rasami přebírá podpůrné role. Elfové používali pro svou přepravu kromě svých vyšlechtěných koní také dračí jestřáby a hypogryfy, třebaže jimi šlechtěné plemeno je od těch využívaných temnými elfy poněkud odlišné barvou peří. V bitvách se elfové nehraději uchylují do lesa. Ačkoliv se vysocí elfové obrátili zády k druidismu, k přírodě tíhnou stále velmi silně. To se projevuje i na jejich schopnostech skrývat se v lese. S oblibou nechají nepřátelskou armádu vstoupit do lesa (nebo ji tam vlákají) a zde ji postupně likvidují přepady. Běžně je celá hlídka postřílena luky a kouzly dříve, než vůbec nějakého elfa zahlédne. Kromě kouzel a luků mají elfové vždy připraveni i své meče. Elfí plemeno koní dalece předčí to lidské. Jak správně rpit Quel'Dorei? První je uvědomit si pár věcí. Elfové nejsou lidi! Jsou dlouhověcí a to se odráží v jejich chování. Je to psychologicky podložitelný jev. Dlouho žijící rasa nikdy nebude zbrklá. Naopak pro lidi někdy až příliš váhavá a rozvážná. Mohli jste to sledovat v Tolkienovi a nebo v jiných fantasy filmech, kdy elfové se příliš nikam nehrnuli a radši to pořádně prodiskutovali a nechali ještě odležet. Jejich dlouhověkost jim otevřela obzory, které lidem ne a to veliká láska k jakémukoliv umění, protože to je nesmrtelné jako oni. Elfové žijí ve velice uzavřených společnostech, které mezi své moc často cizáky nepouští. Jsou tajnůstkářstí a dbají na soudržnost rasy. Urození co odešli od Kal'dorei. Čas a zkušenosti je naučily klidu a serióznímu přístupu k magii. Vyžívají se v arkáně a jen málokterý elf z řad Quel'Dorei není magicky nadán. Quel'Dorei jsou xenofóbní, sice méně, ale stále jsou. Přeci jen jsou to elfové a nadřazená rasa lidem. Spojení s člověkem je věcí, kterou každá elfka zváží stokrát. Quel'Dorei jsou poklidní, relativně mírumilovní a mají rádi umění jak magické tak klasické. *'Vznešenost: '''Jste přeci nadřezení a většina lidí k vám vzhlíží pro vaši krásu a vaší dlouhověkost. zastáváte ideály, kterých lidé nikdy nedosáhnou. Váš cit pro umění, vybraná jídla je u lidí nepřekonatelný. Nemálo lidí nosí elfím paničkám květiny s touhou, že získají její srdce, ale snaží se marně. Každý elf je svým způsobem šlechticem v očích lidí, kteří mají elfy rádi. *'Vědecký přístup:' Vznešení elfové zastávají logiku a ne pudy. K téměř všemu mají vědecký přístup a nikdy nedělají nic "jen tak". Mluví jen když je potřeba něco říct a neudělají jen tak něco co by neměli logicky odvozené. *'Vybrané chování:' Elfové mají vždy tvrdou výchovu a to se odráží v jejich chování. Opravdu ojediněle vidíte vznešenou elfku jak se opíjí do němoty v hospodě, ale spíše jí uvidíte jak ochutnává po malých doušcích víno. '''Nikdy' 'neuvidíte elfa jen tak sprostě nadávat, to už musí být. *'Cit pro rasu: Elfové komplexně a obzvláště vznešení elfové si uvědomili svojí nadřazenost nejlépe, ovšem takzvaně "lidštěji". Vznešený elf dříve pomůže svému elfímu pobratimovi (Tedy nočnímu elfovi). Jsou z jednoho těsta a měli by držet pospolu. Elfové jsou často komunita sama o sobě bavící se jen spolu když to jde. A zdroj? Tato slova vzešla z jednoho podle mne nanejvýše rozumného človíčka, text je trochu poupraven, nicméně autorem jest "Miriam" z nostalgie. Základní informace Věk *Fyzicky dospívají elfové stejně jako například lidé. Průměrná výška Váha Pozdravy Anu belore dela'na = Slunce nás provázej Sinu a'manore = Rád tě vidím Shorel'aran = Sbohem Al diel shala = Šťastnou cestu Bal'a dash, malanore = Zdravím tě poutníku/cestovateli Běžné fráze/slova ve větách Aranal = Povstaň Tal/Talah = smrt, smrti (např. koukni se smrti do očí atp.) Anaria shola = Mluv Ann'da = Otec Talah = smrt Elrendar = řeka Lithien = přístav Thalas'din = Ochránce Minn'da = Matka Belore = Slunce Kim'jael = Malá krysa Doral ana'diel? = Jak se máš? Dalah'surfal = Moje láska/o Vendel'o eranu = Pomoz mi zapomenout Ronae = Mír/ové Quel'Zaram = Vznešená čepel Ban'dinoriel = Strážce brány Thori = Hněv Pokřiky, zvolání, aj. Ama Noral'arkhana = Zachráněn magií Bash'a no falor talah! = Pocítíš chlad opravdové smrti! Selama ashal'anore = Spravedlnost pro náš lid Shindu fallah na! = Prolomili obranu! Shin'do Quel'Dorei! = Sláva Quel'Dorei Tal anu'men no Quel'dorei = Smrt všem kdo pohrdají Vznešenými. Anara'nel belore = Najdete cestu skrze Belore Anar'alah belore = U světla slunce Kategorie:Rasa Kategorie:Historie